Reaseguración
by Marorin5
Summary: Traducción de "Reassurance". En una cena familiar, Gohan y Videl tienen un anuncio que hacer: el hecho que Videl está embarazada. Todos celebran la notica. El mismo Gohan está muy feliz, pero él no puede evitar el sentirse nervioso. Será un buen padre, o no, él se pregunta. Bueno, ¡tal vez un poco de reaseguración por parte de Milk pueda ayudar! Idea de: XOXOserenityXOXO. OneShot


**¡Hola! **

**Esta historia es una historia que una autora llamada XOXOserenityXOXO me pidió por PM. Normalmente (y si entran a mi perfil se darán cuenta) que todas mis historias están escritas en inglés. Mi lengua principal es esta, el español, pero por alguna razón prefiero escribir en inglés. De hecho, esta es una historia que yo escribí en inglés. La cosa es que no sé qué me vino pero me dio por escribirla en español. Así que aquí estamos. **

**Traté de traducir esto lo mejor y más parecido posible. No sé si se han dado cuenta pero usualmente siempre que algo se traduce de inglés al español (como una película o algo) siempre tiene que haber algo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que la versión original dice. Ahora, admito que sí hay un poco de diferencias en la narración de esta historia porque cuando yo escribo en inglés, yo escribo como ellos escriben sus historias. Ya saben, por ejemplo:**

**"Hello there," the man greeted. "How are you doing?"**

**Pero ahora que la escribí en español, decidí usar el estilo que usualmente aparecen en los libros en español, etc. Ya saben, por ejemplo:**

**—Hola —el hombre saludó—. ¿Cómo estás?**

**Y… para que la narración estuviera más… eh… "apta" cambié unas pocas cosas. Pero al final la historia es la misma, de eso no hay que preocuparse. xD**

**Como sea, esto es un one-shot. Como dije, esta historia me la pidió XOXOserenityXOXO, y ella fue la que me dijo el plot y todo eso. Así que el guion fue creado por ella. **

**Obviamente (y lamentablemente para mí) _Dragon Ball _y _Dragon Ball Z _no me pertenecen. La verdad no me importa mucho _GT _porque no me gusta. xD Todo eso le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. **

**Perdón por la larga nota de la autora jajaja. ¡Ojalá les guste este one-shot!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reaseguración<em>**

* * *

><p>Han sido cuatro años desde la batalla contra Majin Buu. Todo ha sido tranquilo desde entonces. Los Guerreros Z por fin podían seguir con su vida normal, no preocupándose de que otro villano aparecería nuevamente. Pero había unas cosas que cambiaron. Para empezar, Son Gohan se casó con Videl Satán por unos cuantos meses ahora. La feliz pareja se mudó al monte Paozu, su casa justo al lado de la casa de los padres de Gohan. Gohan amaba mucho a sus padres y a su hermano menor para estar muy lejos de ellos y a Videl también le gustaba la familia Son, y estaba más que feliz de ser una más de la familia.<p>

La verdad, ellos usualmente comían juntos y se visitaban (lo cual no era difícil considerando la corta distancia entre las dos casas). Hoy no era diferente. Los cinco miembros de la familia Son estaban sentados en el comedor de Gokú y Milk, comiendo, riendo y disfrutando el estar juntos. Lo estaban pasando bien, pero Gohan y Videl estaban nerviosos por alguna razón. Gohan trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. No podía evitar pensar cómo reaccionaría su familia a la noticia… Ojalá que se lo tomen bien—oh, ¡¿qué estaba pensando?! ¡Claro que se lo tomarán bien! Gohan suspiró, les tendría que decir de todas maneras. Él se paró, y tragó un poco de saliva.

—Mamá, papá, Goten… Videl y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacer —dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso.

Videl, entendiendo de qué estaba hablando Gohan, se paró también.

—Cierto. Tenemos algo que decirles… —Videl dijo. Gokú pestañeó.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el Saiyajin curiosamente.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó preocupada Milk.

—No, mamá. Nada malo al menos —respondió el mayor de los hermanos Son con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa, hermano? —Goten preguntó pestañeando.

—Lo que pasa es que… yo… —Videl tomó aire para calmarse—,…estoy embarazada.

Hubo silencio mientras la familia trataba de digerir la información.

—¿Embarazada…? —Milk preguntó.

Gohan sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es.

De pronto, la familia empezó a celebrar.

—¡Felicitaciones, ustedes dos! ¡Vaya, no sabía que lo tenían en ustedes! —Gokú rio, dándole unos palmazos en la espalda de su hijo mayor.

—¡Voy a ser un tío! ¡Voy a ser un tío! ¡Esperen hasta que le diga a Trunks! —Goten dijo felizmente.

Milk empezó a llorar de felicidad y abrazó a su hijo mayor.

—¡Oh, mi bebé ha crecido tanto! ¡Van a ser padres! ¡Oh, estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos! ¡Voy a tener nietos!

Gohan y Videl sonrieron felizmente. ¡No fue tan horrible contarles después de todo!

* * *

><p>Después de comer, Milk les dijo a los demás que fueran a la sala de estar mientras ella lavaba los platos. Gokú le ofreció ayuda a su esposa pero ella le dijo que no se preocupara de nada y que fuera. Y así, Gokú, Goten y Videl fueron a la sala de estar mientras Gohan se quedó en la cocina.<p>

—¿Qué pasa, Gohan? —Milk preguntó a su hijo mayor ya que él no siguió a los demás.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres ayuda, mamá? —Gohan preguntó—. Normalmente quieres que papá, Goten y yo te ayudemos.

—Oh, no hoy —Milk respondió felizmente—. Estoy muy feliz como para pedir ayuda. ¡Voy a tener nietos!

Gohan se rio. Su madre ha querido tener nietos para cuidar desde que él tiene memoria.

—Jajaja, sí... —Gohan se rio—. ¡Aun no puedo creer que seré un papá!

Milk se rio.

—Sí, bueno, siempre es una sorpresa. Yo me acuerdo cuando le dije a tu padre que yo estaba embarazada contigo.

—¿Estaba sorprendido?

—La verdad, no —Milk admitió—. Él sabía desde antes que yo le contara. Algo sobre una "perturbación en mi Ki" y un "cambio en mi aroma"… ¡Pero sí que estaba feliz!

Gohan sonrió.

—Sí, bueno. No sé sobre lo del aroma pero yo sí me acuerdo de la perturbación en tu Ki de cuando estabas embarazada de Goten. Yo me acuerdo que no sabía qué era y que estaba _realmente _preocupado, pero después tú me dijiste que estabas embarazada.

Milk se rio.

—Sí, aun me acuerdo de tu reacción cuando te enteraste que tendrías un hermano.

—Sí, ¡estaba muy contento! —Gohan rio—. ¿Me pregunto si será un hombre o una mujer? —preguntó pensando en su futuro/a hijo/a.

—Espero que sea una niña. ¡Estoy cansada de tener solo hombres en esta casa! ¡Una niña sería buena para variar un poco!

Gohan se rio.

—Sí, bueno, ya veremos.

Milk sonrió a su hijo. Ha crecido tanto… ¡Él va a ser un padre ahora!

—Listo, terminé de lavar. Vamos con tu padre, hermano y esposa.

Gohan asintió.

—¡Esta bien!

Y así, el dúo madre e hijo fueron a juntarse con su familia.

* * *

><p>Nueve meses han pasado desde ese día, y Videl ya iba a dar a luz. Todos que conocían a Gohan y a Videl fueron al hospital. La familia Son y todos los Guerreros Z con sus familias vinieron. Míster Satán también vino junto con Majin Buu y Bee. Hasta los amigos de Gohan y Videl de la preparatoria, Iresa y Sharpner, vinieron a ver ella hijo/a de sus dos mejores amigos. Gohan dejó la habitación del hospital donde estaba su esposa y fue a buscar un poco de hielo para ella. ¡Estaba tan nervioso! ¡Hoy día su hijo o hija iba a nacer! Habían millones de preguntas en su mente. ¿Sería un buen padre? ¿Lo haría bien? ¿Le gustaría al niño? ¿Y si lo hacía mal?

—¿Gohan? —una voz detrás de él lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, hola, mamá —saludó sonriendo suavemente, girándose para poder ver a su madre.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Milk curiosamente.

—¿Yo? A buscar un poco de hielo para Videl.

—Ah —Milk dijo, dándose cuenta del nerviosismo de su hijo mayor—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Sí —Gohan admitió—. Estoy un poco nervioso de ser padre. ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Y si hago algo mal? ¿Y si... y si yo soy un... mal padre?

Milk sonrió a su hijo.

—Oh, Gohan. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Estoy segura que serás un gran padre.

—¿S-Segura? —Gohan preguntó—. Es que... yo nunca he sido un papá antes.

—Pero aprenderás a ser uno —Milk respondió—. Piensa en tu padre, por ejemplo. Él no tenía idea de cómo ser un papá. Él ni siquiera tenía una figura paterna, pero aun así él aprendió a ser un padre.

—Y un muy buen papá, también —Gohan dijo sonriendo. Él siempre ha pensado que Gokú era el mejor papá en todo el mundo, incluso considerando las veces que Gokú ha estado lejos muerto o luchando con villanos. Milk sonrió.

—¿Ves? Y tú tienes algo que él no tuvo.

Gohan se veía confundido. Milk le contestó:

—Una figura paterna.

Gohan sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón, mamá. ¡Trataré de ser el mejor padre que yo pueda ser!

—¡Ese es el espíritu! Además, no es como si tú y Videl estuvieran solos. Nos tienen a mí, Gokú, Goten, Piccolo, Bulma, Míster Satán y todos los demás. La verdad nos tienes a mí, Gokú y a Goten al lado de su casa. Ustedes dos estarán bien. Y si necesitan algo, siéntase libre de venir a pedirnos a nuestra casa.

—Gracias, mamá —Gohan dijo sonriendo y dándole un abrazo a su mamá—. Lo aprecio mucho.

Milk sonrió y abrazó a su hijo mayor.

—De nada, hijo.

* * *

><p>—Es tan linda —Videl dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, observando a su hija en sus brazos.<p>

—Sí, lo es —Gohan dijo sonriendo, sintiéndose lo más orgulloso que él se haya sentido en su vida.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entraron Gokú, Milk, Goten y Míster Satán. Míster Satán quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a la bebé.

—Es tan linda —dijo el Campeón del mundo. Gohan asintió.

—Así es.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Milk preguntó mirando a su nieta. Gohan y Videl se miraron y sonrieron. Gohan respondió con orgullo:

—Su nombre es Pan. Son Pan.

—Son Pan, ¿eh? —la hija de Ox-Satán repitió—. Me gusta.

—Sí, suena bien —Gokú acordó.

—¡Hey, Pan! —Goten saludó a la bebé con felicidad—. ¡Soy tu nuevo tío, Goten! —dijo sonriendo. Pan abrió sus ojos un poco y miró a Goten. Agarró algo de su pelo y lo tiró—. ¡Ow! ¡Hey! ¡No es justo! —Goten protestó mientras todos los demás se reían de la escena.

—Ella en verdad es tierna —comentó Milk. Gokú sonrió.

—Sí. ¿Te importa que la tenga?

Videl sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada —dijo la hija de Míster Satán y le pasó su hija a Gokú.

—Hey, Pan. ¡Soy tu abuelo, Gokú! —dijo el Saiyajin en un tono de bebé. Pan se rio en los brazos de su abuelo. Míster Satán se caminó al lado de Gokú y sonrió.

—¡Y yo soy tu otro abuelo, el único, Míster Satán! —dijo haciendo caras divertidas. Pan se rio un poco más.

—Y yo soy tu abuela, Milk —Milk sonrió y le hizo un poco de cosquillas a Pan, haciendo a la bebé reír. Milk sonrió—. ¡Un gusto en conocerte!

Gohan y Videl sonrieron viendo a su primera hija con sus abuelos y su tío. De repente Gohan ya no estaba nervioso. El momento que él vio a Pan, él estaba seguro que sería un buen padre. Él simplemente lo sabía. Y además no era como si él y Videl estuvieran solos. Ellos tenían a su familia entera y a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran. Y por todo eso, Gohan estaba agradecido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este one-shot! Por favor, dejen un review para decirme si les gustó esta historia, ¿está bien? ¡PORFA! :3 <strong>

**Jajaja ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
